


百利甜柑橘伏特加

by Ohnomariya



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnomariya/pseuds/Ohnomariya





	百利甜柑橘伏特加

预警：abo 发情期 内射 标记

发情期出外务抑制剂必须要带上我知道，但我没想到他妈的危险品也必须要带上啊。  
林彦俊想着，低下眼不去看旁边笑容比营业微笑灿烂一倍的危险品本品。

陈立农还不知道自己被冠上了危险品的名号。他还是个未成年，只是分化得早罢了，对于自己是个alpha的感觉是无可无不可，相比之下，“和最喜欢的哥哥同一年分化”，以及“分化成了可以和哥哥结合的性别”都要更让他开心一些。

唉，傻傻的。  
林彦俊又忍不住看陈立农，他知道他脸上的笑绝不会是因为旁边主持人的笑话有趣，毕竟在保姆车上陈立农已经跟他强调了五六次……  
“我们第一次单独出外务耶！”  
你看，现在还写在眼睛里。

小孩子罢了。  
林彦俊再次在心里强调。  
青春期的alpha情绪本来就不稳定，陈立农又不知道为什么格外雀跃，要不是带了加强的抑制剂勒令他打，在外务中失控可不是闹着玩的。

刚这么想着，林彦俊就觉得自己闻到了一丝不妙的味道。  
像百利甜加奶，又没有那么单纯，到底alpha的信息素没有一个不强势的。  
“陈立农！”他低声喝道，“控制一下！”  
口袋里备着alpha外用的阻断贴，但是本就在发情期的omega根本不敢接近，出门太急，这玩意本该放在陈立农自己那里的。

强势的信息素一点一点蔓延过来，林彦俊闭了闭眼睛，有点绝望，发情期强行压制了欲望的身体根本不堪一击，他已经开始腿软。他们一定契合到极点……至少百分之八十五以上，否则不至于在彼此都打了抑制剂的情况下，仅仅溢出的那一点就能引起反应。

现在是流程单上他们的最后一个环节，主持人在采访另一组艺人，约莫是两个beta，神色如常，侧台口的一个编导却微变了脸色，迅速地跑向了导播室。  
大概是去缩减流程了。林彦俊稍微放下心，这一个不小心的深呼吸差点让他跪到地上。安全无害的百利甜果然只是个伪装吧，内核根本就是纯粹到不讲道理的伏特加。

身体深处像被打开了不知名的开关，跟着柑橘调香气一起涌出来的是湿润了甬道的液体。  
该死。  
受到omega信息素的刺激，小孩更加控制不住自己，这样恶性循环下去哪还了得。林彦俊咬住唇在心里暗骂，真的是危险品。

热意从隐秘的某处蔓延开来，被烈酒冲刷的身体难以反抗，潮红攀升到脖颈，连意识和视线都快模糊。  
到底没压住……  
已经不能再刹车，omega的发情期开始了。

从后颈到尾椎一整条泛起酥麻，后穴一下下收缩，像急切渴望被人插入，股股涌出的蜜液已经湿透了内裤，顺着大腿流下来。林彦俊难堪地低下头，捂住耳麦不让压抑的喘息泄露出去，腿软到发抖，控制自己站直已经很勉强。  
这破采访到底什么时候结束啊。  
模模糊糊地想着，耳麦里终于传来主控的提示，主持人开始引导嘉宾合影了。

未成年的alpha仿佛不知道自己的危险系数，径自伸了手过来揽他的腰，林彦俊呼吸一滞，几乎要软倒在浓烈的信息素里，全靠腰上那只手支撑着，可它却不满足似的微微收紧了，甚至摩挲，甚至滑到胯上。

林彦俊差不多是被陈立农抱下台的。发情期的omega敏感到极点，腰肉被摩擦揉弄，又和契合的alpha靠得那么近，软成一滩水都不意外。  
感谢这个类似剧场的场地还有个幕布吧，不然粉丝就该暴动了。

不过比粉丝更快开始暴动的是费洛蒙。

反锁的休息室里弥漫着柑橘调的香气，晚熟的omega第一个发情期来得格外剧烈。紧皱了眉头眼角溢出泪来，热潮将皮肤蒸出诱人的粉，渴望被填满的后穴涌出蜜液甚至打湿了外裤。

罪魁祸首却手足无措。陈立农顾不上管自己也被勾起的欲望，虽然也肖想跟哥哥结合，但小孩总是特别有原则地不喜欢趁人之危。他在包里翻了半天，急声问林彦俊抑制剂在哪。  
“没用……”被情欲浸哑了的嗓音脆弱而性感，几个字里也夹着喘息，“是……发情期……”

已经开始了的发情期。  
陈立农懂了，托几个月暗恋里恶补生理课的福他终于掌握了眼下的情况，却还没有解决的头绪。

林彦俊带着水汽的眼递出一个不太清醒的埋怨的眼神，伸出手去够他的脖子，于是顺水推舟的小孩低下头去交换一个绵长的吻，omega急切地渴求着契合的alpha的侵占，连同唾液也要搜刮，陈立农只觉得自己鼻腔里都是心爱的哥哥清新诱人的味道，渗进体内转化成一击即中的挑拨。

百利甜的味道一点一点融进空气里浓郁到呛人的柑橘香，又不断给出更多，更多。  
Vanilla, chocolate, hazelnut.  
见鬼了，毕业这么多年还记得香草怎么拼。  
模糊的意识像被塞满晃晃悠悠的气泡，载满了点燃情热的某种味道，一层层爆开。  
Caramel, cream, Vodka.  
百利甜伏特加。很难想象一个alpha的信息素能层次丰富到这样的程度，又强势，又甜美。

“阿俊。”唇舌分开时他问，“我可以标记你吗？”  
像怕他不答应似的又补上一句：“我好喜欢你。”

看吧。又强势，又甜美。

得到无声的准许，脱下衣服的瞬间侵略性的信息素爆发出来，像要挤占周身的每一口空气，浓烈而纯粹的酒精味道刺激大过醉人，惊喘出声的omega被直截了当地咬上腺体，被alpha安抚了燥热同时激起更深重的欲望。  
现在是……百利甜加柑橘味伏特加的味道。  
临时标记带来的清醒被用来思考这种无关紧要的事情，林彦俊甚至被自己逗笑了。

陈立农看着这个比自己大了五岁却同样刚刚分化的哥哥。晚熟的omega，冷静自持，扣子永远系到第二颗，跑巡演又唱又跳也穿着长袖，甚至不怎么出汗，应该算是禁欲系吧。  
要说的话禁欲系还是在这种时候最美了。每一寸皮肤都泛着粉色，被细细密密的汗滴衬得像冰箱里刚拿出来的水蜜桃，被使坏地脱下了衬衣却留下领带，垂落到胸口被汗水濡湿，色情到极点，不知为什么而笑了，连同这笑容透出的虚弱感都好看得让人心动。

“来啰。”  
修长而指节分明的手指探入泥泞不堪的后穴，曲起手指，关节一刮过内壁，身体就绷紧了。于是安抚的吻又落下来，手指的动作却没有停下，搅动出淫靡的水声和细弱的嘤咛。  
“唔……”  
带着哭腔的闷哼像个标志，指腹抵上性感带用力按揉抠挖，失控的后穴失禁般吐出蜜液，身体颤抖着蜷缩，却被轻易地再打开，像一只贝类被迫暴露出隐秘的肉体。

发情期的身体柔软敏感到极点，手指从一根到三根都尽数接纳，恶质的未成年变着花样“照顾”性感带，甚至微微用力分开了穴口，向里面吹气。  
“哈啊……不要吹啊……”  
有点哑了的声音软软地抱怨，换来促狭的一笑。  
“要进来了喔。”  
穴口一开一闭地翕动着，不设防的媚肉被性器顶开，又层层吸上来，被填满和被包裹的喟叹重叠在一起。

长腿攀上腰肢，又被拉高了架到肩膀上，被一下下肏得更深更重。饱胀的性器碾平每一寸内壁的皱褶，碾过那片敏感的细小颗粒，顶到最深处撞上生殖腔口，又浅浅地退出来，再重重地肏进去，越来越快，难以言喻的酸麻从下身窜升到头顶，细细密密地炸裂开来。

快感密集地涌上来，浪潮拍打着着脆弱的神经直到顶点，林彦俊在过度的刺激中哭叫出声。陈立农的信息素仿佛从脊髓里又翻腾上来，带着火焰的伏特加越过巧克力奶的甜香浸透他的身体，明明还没有真正标记，却已经里里外外都被打上了烙印似的。

“太深了……农农……啊……”  
脱力的呻吟低弱到像撒娇，被一个吻淹没，在高潮中痉挛的身体被抱起，顶得更深，深到超过最后的防线，顶进生殖腔，环抱着的手臂猛然收紧了，像落水之人抱紧一根浮木，被冲进没到过的海域，陌生的激烈快感和本能的排斥让柑橘调的香气爆发出来，又被浓烈的酒香盖过。

“阿俊。”贴在耳边的声音低沉得不像个小孩，“我要标记你了。”  
“我好喜欢你。”又是这样一句注释，胀大成结的性器在生殖腔里射了出来。

Vodka, cream, caramel.  
刚刚被标记的omega情绪脆弱又依恋，林彦俊闭着眼紧紧搂着陈立农的脖子，脸颊贴着脸颊。  
休息室里浓郁到呛人的费洛蒙一点点褪去，先是酒精味淡去，鲜奶油和焦糖柔顺的甜香翻上来。  
Hazelnut, chocolate, vanilla...   
然后是好闻的巧克力甜酒，和一点点香草荚的清新。  
Orange.  
最后是属于他的柑橘香。


End file.
